


well i've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool for a while now (drowning my thoughts out)

by Goofy_Mouse11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity's Inner thoughts, Ficlet, My First Work in This Fandom, Under 400 words, post 5x01, was written before i knew what Billy's name was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Mouse11/pseuds/Goofy_Mouse11
Summary: "Yes, Felicity has a new boyfriend, that is with her most of the time in the exact same place that she lived in with Oliver. The place that doesn't feel like a home anymore. But why is she with him and not with Oliver? Because, she wants to move past Oliver, even with the tremendous feelings she still harbours for him, and they weren't going to go away."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, but not my first work on AO3. This was written immeadiately after the premiere and I have only just gotten around to posting it and the other two works in this fandom. This was also written when I didn't know Billy's name.
> 
> Title from Young God by Halsey
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (This is un-beta'd)

She had told him the truth. It _had_ been a long day, full of feelings, moving on and extraordinary amounts of stubbornness. Not just from Oliver, but from Thea, Quentin and, honestly, herself.

She broke up with him, but it pained Felicity to see him so broken and struggling. After the shooting, William, the breakup and Laurel straight after, it was a wonder the man hadn't had a breakdown or panic attack yet. Or maybe he had, but she hadn't been there to help him like she used to be. Though, she knows the man better than anyone and she knows that he isn't going to give in to his emotions, because even if he is the Mayor, he has his head so far up his ass that it is hard for him to accept and process that everything has changed.

Well, except maybe one thing.

Her feelings for him and his feelings for her.

Yes, Felicity has a new boyfriend, that is with her most of the time in the exact same place that she lived in with Oliver. The place that doesn't feel like a home anymore. But why is she with him and not with Oliver? Because, she wants to move past Oliver, even with the tremendous feelings she still harbours for him, and they weren't going to go away.

This new relationship wasn't going to last, not if the new guy had eyes, because she knows that anytime they watch T.V. together and Oliver happens to pop up, the looks of love, admiration and longing shouldn't be going amiss.

There was also the fact that she couldn't really _talk_ to her new man. She couldn't talk to him about Darhk, Palmer Tech, Green Arrow stuff and Havenrock.

Havenrock.

Felicity hasn't thought too much about it, she tries to avoid it if anything. The crushing guilt that will haunt her for the rest of her life. He's also a distraction from the guilt, because he doesn't know what happened or what she does every night, or day at the moment.

Truth be told, Felicity has her head pretty far up her ass, too.

She's using one man, while she's hopelessly and deeply in love with another.

She likes him, she really does.

She's just in love with Oliver Queen.

Felicity loves Oliver.

Always will.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, don't be afraid to drop a kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
